


Blood Brothers

by luchijelly



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boruto and Hima are only mentioned so far, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Work In Progress, i might post chapters with Bo and Hima with their uncle later, relationships that should have been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchijelly/pseuds/luchijelly
Summary: In which Hyuuga Neji survives and gets to live with the loving family he deserves.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post this bc i didnt want it to collect dust in google docs

Time can hardly be tracked these days when he is so busy. The sky is already starting to look a deep blue amongst the oranges by the time he gazes out the window. Silence falls upon the house once the children grows weary and decides it is finally time for bed. For Neji, it is time for tea. 

The kettle’s whistling is interrupted by the unlocking of the front door. Neji remains in his spot near the dining table reading his book as the duo of parents enters the house. “We’re home” he hears the father echo from the hallway while the mother is busy taking off her shoes. 

“Welcome back” he replies, as they enter the dining area together, before closing his book and going to check on the tea. “You’re just in time,” he says while motioning towards the stove.

“They’re asleep already?” Hinata asks her cousin sounding slightly surprised. They usually make quite the ruckus before she has to nag them to bed, especially before the weekend. “Uncle Neji must have tired them out” her husband replies in a cheerful voice, eliciting quite the blush from said  _ uncle _ . 

“I’m surprised uncle Neji wasn’t the one being tired out this time” his cousin continues from her husband. Her airy laughter is the cherry on top. She quickly moves out of the room to go upstairs. Probably to check on her children. Definitely to escape her cousin getting back at her. 

“Could you please just call me brother Neji?” the older man sighs while pouring three cups. They had this conversation countless times but his brother in law never grows tired of it. He would never admit it, but neither does he. Having someone to call a brother, to call  _ him _ brother is something that would forever remain new to both of them. Sure, they consider a lot of their friends to be siblings, but this is on another level. To regard someone a brother by spirit and having it officialized by law.

“Oh c’mon Neji, I know you love being called uncle” Naruto says while winks from his side of the table and takes his cup. Sighing again, Neji lets it go this time. A comfortable silence falls between the two as they hear the shower upstairs. Hinata must have decided to go in first. 

“I hope they weren’t too much trouble” in a rare moment of peace among the two, Naruto lets some of his worries spill over. It is Neji’s turn to chuckle now. 

“You know they could never be too much trouble.” he says without looking up from his book. 

“Still…” 

“Oh yes, they kept me so busy all day. I could barely stay still. In fact, my legs are still sore from the chasing and cleaning-” 

“Wait, seriously!?”

The panic in Naruto’s voice was all he needs and the surprise in his eyes doubly so. He looks up at his companion with a smile tugging at his lips. The glint of mischief doesn’t go unnoticed by Naruto who sighs in relief and lets out a small laugh. He’d seen those eyes on someone before. Especifically on his wife when he knew she was playing with him. 

“You sound like you guys had fun. I’m glad.” Naruto says with wistfulness coloring voice. Neji knows where he is coming from. Considering the time he spends with Boruto, he is well aware of Naruto’s job taking a toll on his family. 

Had someone told Neji all those years ago that Uzumaki Naruto would be Hokage, he would hardly be surprised. Had they told him he would be married to his cousin, he would be doubtful but see the realm of possibility. But he’d never imagined a situation like this. Being quietly understanding of both father and son, he is pensive about their trouble. Families are hard to maintain after all. And Neji understands the most.

“Boruto asked me about your past today” he says softly. “He wanted to know what you were like in his age. Of course I said you were bratty, no good troublemaker, just like him.” That brings a smile on his companion’s face.

“You should tell him yourself someday.” 

Naruto knows exactly what his brother in law is talking about. 

“I will. He’s just not old enough”

Neji nods. Telling one’s child about a traumatizing past is never easy. 

“Back then… did you ever think it would be like this?” Naruto asks suddenly.

The man doesn’t answer right away and though for a moment. Yes and no, he wants to say. 

“I don’t know” he finally replies. “If you’re talking about your Hokage inauguration that’s a definite yes. For everything else, I don’t know.” He is almost finished with his tea by then. “Why do you ask?” 

Naruto doesn’t have much of an answer either. “I don’t know either” he replies looking sheepish. 

“Maybe it’s just… I never realized how quick time flies y’know. One moment I’m kicking your ass for hurting Hinata and the next you’re taking care of our kids.” Wistfulness is replaced by nostalgia. Neji decides he likes this better. 

“You forgot the moment  _ I _ kicked  _ your _ ass for hurting Hinata” he says slyly. Naruto smiles. 

“I deserved that.” 

“You did. And I won't hesitate to do it again.” 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Unbeknownst to them, a mother stands in the hallway smiling to herself at her family getting along so well. She gets out of hiding to join her two favourite men at the dining table and finally relax. However, there was one slight problem. 

“Ah, it’s gone cold…” she deduces from the temperature of the cup. 

“I’ll heat it up for you.” 

The brothers-in-law echo each other. The older glares while the younger smiles apologetically. 

Hinata chuckles softly before taking her cup to the kitchen herself. It almost stopped being funny how often a situation like that arises in her household. 

“But seriously, I know I’ve said it before but… thanks again, Neji. For taking care of the kids and everything. Hina and I are really grateful.” Naruto scratches the back of his head in the way he always does. Neji always found it to be quite awkward. A sigh escaped his lips before the ghost of a smile appears on his face. 

“I told you, you don’t have to thank me. Not after everything you’ve done for us… for the Hyugas.” His reply is solemn but Naruto can hear the gratefulness.

“I never go back on my word. I was just doing my job y’know.” 

Their conversation is interrupted by Hinata asking her husband a question as she brings back her tea.

“Dear, would you like a bath too?” 

“I’m fine. Neji?” The father asks. 

“No thank you. In fact, I should probably get back to the compound.” 

“Are you sure? You’re welcome to stay in the guest room again. The kids would miss their uncle Neji in the morning” his cousin adds before sitting down next to her husband. Hyuga Neji has defeated countless opponents in his lifetime. From traditional punches to extraordinary jutsus, there isn’t anything he can’t beat. But the pleading looks on his cousin and brother in law’s faces, and the fact that his niece and nephew were at stake, is invincible in that moment. 

An exhale. “Fine.”

He doesn't need to look away from his book to see the smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this literally a year ago and never got the chance to finish it. It's still unfinished since I have some chapters with Bo and Hima spending time with their uncle planned but idk when I'll be able to post those but I swear I'll finish it! Parts of this are unedited so please let me know if there are any mistakes to be fixed!


End file.
